Come What May
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Heiji menelusuri masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan, sampai akhirnya tiba di persimpangan nasib untuk mengubah masa depannya dengan Kazuha.
1. Tentang Kematian

**Disclaimer : **Meitantei Conan © Aoyama Gosho. Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshihiro Togashi. The Five People You Meet in Heaven © Mitch Albom. Christmas Carol © Charles Dickens.

**A/N : **Bukan sebuah **cross-over**! Cuma minjem beberapa konsep gaib : Ferry girl (Yu Yu Hakusho… Surprise, surprise, blue haired ferry girl fans!) dan tiga roh-nya Uncle Scrooge. Takes after series. I assure you it's a fluff. Disgustingly fluff. Emm... Sebenarnya general genre termasuk. Depends from what kind point of view you see it.

* * *

**Come What May**

_(Apapun yang Terjadi)_

* * *

Aku ingat pernah membaca sebuah buku, judulnya _The Five People You Meet in Heaven_. Di buku itu, protagonisnya yang bernama Eddie mati karena sebuah kecelakaan. 

Disebutkan pula, Eddie tidak melayang-layang di atas jasadnya seperti orang-orang yang baru saja meninggal dalam film-film. Karena roh yang melayang-layang itu adalah roh yang diberi kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki urusan yang belum selesai dalam hidupnya. Pasti urusannya sangat krusial.

Si Eddie ini, begitu ia terbangun, sudah berada di alam baka. Yang suasananya justru mirip sekali dengan lingkungan masa lalunya. Di sana ia bertemu satu per satu dengan lima orang yang mempunyai friksi dengan kehidupannya baik langsung maupun tidak langsung.

Sebagai orang yang setengah hidupnya bergolak dengan logisme, deskriptifme, dan detektifisme, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan fase kehidupan kedua.

Mati ya mati. Hidup ya hidup.

Tapi rasa penasaran tetap ada. Dari semua buku fiksi yang pernah kubaca, karya Mitch Albom itulah yang paling membentuk persepsiku tentang alam baka.

Seperti Eddie, aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana jalannya milidetik terakhir hidupku. Yang kuingat hanyalah… melihat lampu mobil yang datang berlawanan arah di satu jalur jalan yang sama. Aku membanting setir. Bunyi decitan. Benturan keras yang berulang. Lalu…

Gelap.

Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tapi suara di otak mengatakan berulang, "Apa aku sudah mati? Apa aku sudah di alam baka? Mana 'lima orang' ku?"

Tidak bercanda.

Begitu membuka mata, di sinilah aku berada. Melayang-layang di atas tempat lokasi kejadian. Bekas tabrakanku sangat mengenaskan. Kawasan hutan yang kulewati penuh dengan jurang terjal dan tikungan tajam. Hari itu juga hujan rintik-rintik. Jalanan licin dan gelap. Kalau mobilku sampai penyok total dan sekarang sedang terlunta-lunta di ujung tebing, hanya tersangkut pada ujung dahan sebuah pohon, asap mengepul dari kap mesinnya, aku tidak heran. Aku sendiri tidak nyali melihat keadaan jasadku di dalam mobil.

Untung saja aku pengemudi tunggal. Tidak ada korban lain.

Intinya, aku sudah mati.

Setidaknya, begitulah kata malaikat kematian yang ada di sampingku tadi. Ia mendatangiku ketika aku sedang gelagapan melesat ke sana kemari di angkasa, belum bisa memanuver kondisi baruku.

Aku baru tahu kalau mereka, malaikat kematian maksudku, adalah wanita manis yang memakai kimono ringan dan – menunggang – sebilah dayung boat. Itu tidak logis. Maksudku, dari segala benda yang lebih bagus di dunia… Dayung boat? Memangnya boat itu eksis di surga neraka?

Tapi kurasa aku sudah cukup shock melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri lokasi kematianku sehingga tidak mencoba berargumen tentang logis tidak logisnya lingkunganku sekarang.

Siapa tahu ini mimpi.

Lagipula, konsep alam baka memang selalu penuh kejutan kan? Belum ada yang tahu seratus persen. Misteri yang belum terpecahkan bahkan oleh sains. Siapa yang tahu kalau pekerja-pekerja alam baka tingkat atas memakai transportasi berupa UFO?

Jadi penasaran, kira-kira malaikat kematian luar negeri seragamnya apa ya?

"…jadi begitulah, Heiji Hattori. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar malaikat berambut biru yang dikuncir itu, menoleh padaku seraya tersenyum.

Ups. Apa tadi katanya? Aku tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Memang ada bunyi bla bla bla bla berdengung di telingaku tadi tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya.

Melihat ekspresi kosongku, dia melengos lelah. "Syoknya belum hilang juga ya?"

"Uhm… sepertinya." Fokus, Heiji, fokus. "Maaf, tadi pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Bisa diulang, Botan?" Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia bilang namanya itu.

Sepertinya ia sudah fasih menghadapi roh-roh yang blengki sepertiku. Lantas, setelah berdehem beberapa kali, Botan memulai lagi. Nadanya penuh kesabaran.

"Mungkin tadi aku terlalu melewati banyak detil. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan semuanya dari awal, benar-benar awal. Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari catatan kehidupanmu saja?"

Ia jelas tidak menunggu aku menyetujui atau tidak. Karena tanpa melihatku lebih lanjut ia sudah keburu mengambil sebuah buku kecil bersampul kulit hijau dari dalam ikat pinggangnya, menyibak beberapa halaman. Menemukan entah tulisan apa itu yang ia cari.

"Heiji Hattori, hmm-hmm… ah ini dia. Lahir di Kyoto, dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu… Menurut buku catatan amal dan dosa ini… Kau cukup baik. Sering membantu orang yang kesulitan, terutama dalam memecahkan kasus pembunuhan terselubung. Pekerjaanmu detektif, bersih dari korupsi. Kau juga adil, suka menjunjung kebenaran, yak… kadang tidak patuh pada orang tua – tapi masih bisa ditolerir, belum termasuk kategori anak durhaka. Dasar-dasar sifat terpujimu bagus kok," ujarnya, sibuk membaca buku kecil tersebut. "Sebenarnya kau bisa mulus pergi ke surga sekarang juga."

Menurutmu, mendengar catatan amal dan dosa yang dikumpulkan seumur hidup dibacakan dengan cablak seperti itu, aku harus menangis atau tertawa? Hm?

"Hanya saja ada satu yang mengganggu. Seputar kejujuran hati dan… Hmm…" Botan mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku bulat-bulat. "Sebenarnya kau dengan gadis yang bernama Kazuha Toyama itu kenapa sih?"

"Hah!"

"Ada masalah apa dengannya? Karena menurut catatan ini, garis nasibmu dan dia seharusnya sudah tersambung sejak, kurang lebih, enam tahun yang lalu," kata Botan, "tapi sayangnya setiap detik-detik terakhir, garis kalian selalu bertolak kembali."

"Tunggu, tunggu!" seruku frustasi. "Apa maksudmu 'tersambung'? 'Bertolak'? 'Garis nasib'? Aku tidak mengerti, dan kenapa harus ada hubungannya dengan Kazuha!"

Oke. Jangankan Botan yang kini menatapku aneh, aku sendiri merasa terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Yah. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sangat sensitif mendengar nama Kazuha. Si Ahou itu.

Kenapa seperti baru saja ada bunyi debam dalam perutku?

Botan berdecak seraya berkacak pinggang, "Masih saja menyangkal. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh membuka rahasia langit, tapi sudahlah. Lagian kau kan sudah mati. Tidak kusangka manusia yang katanya cerdas sepertimu bisa lamban menangkap sinyal takdir."

Kalau ada urat berbentuk plus menyembul di dahiku, karena aku merasa uratku menegang di sana, Botan tidak melihatnya.

Dia melanjutkan, "Kazuha adalah cinta sejatimu. Dan _vice versa_. Kalian – sebenarnya – ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Menyokong satu sama lain sampai tua. Sepasang belahan jiwa."

Hening.

Sunyi.

Senyap.

Orang mati tidak bisa pingsan ya?

"Oy?" Botan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Halo… Bumi memanggil Heiji. Aduh, kagetnya jangan sampai seperti itu dong. Coba ikuti aku ya. Tarik napas… Hembuskan… Tarik napas… Hembuskan…"

Anehnya, aku menuruti instruksi Botan. Tunggu. Logisme tidak berjalan selaras di sini. Memangnya orang mati butuh oksigen? Kudengar roh itu adalah senyawa oktoplasma yang…—cukup. Kan aku sudah janji barusan kalau tidak mau menghubungkan semua peristiwa ini dengan logisme.

Karena dalam dunia logisme, tidak mungkin aku baru saja mendengar kalau Kazuha… adalah belahan jiwaku.

Tidak. No. Nay. Nada. Nil. Iie.

Tapi kenapa degup di dada ini seperti mau meledak keluar, menyambut gempita pernyataan Botan barusan?

"Ka-Kazuha… adalah…" Seseorang, tolong, aku tercekik! "…Cinta sejatiku?"

"Yap. Heiji, di catatan ini kau memang ada sedikit masalah dengan yang namanya 'penyangkalan hati nurani'. Ini masalah klasik manusia. Sedikit saja salah, selalu berujung ke jalan nasib yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya."

Botan menutup bukunya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'tep' yang khas. Ia memasukkan catatannya kembali ke dalam. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memberikanmu pembuka. Sekarang dengar. Aku, Botan, adalah penghubungmu antara alam baka dan alam fana. Kau ini sebenarnya sudah mati, dan tugasku seharusnya mengantarmu ke gerbang kehidupan selanjutnya. Tapi ya… itu tadi…" Botan mengangkat bahu. "Ada sesuatu yang menahan kita untuk berangkat."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kalau kau pergi sekarang, ada kebahagian seseorang yang…" tiba-tiba Botan membelalak. Lalu tertawa gugup sembari menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir. "Ups. Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya sekarang. Pokoknya, Heiji, _si takdir_, masih sangat amat mencintaimu. Dia juga tidak puas akan kalau kau harus meninggalkan segala kehidupan duniawi, _apalagi _Kazuha, sekarang."

Kalimat Botan yang terakhir, entah mengapa, serasa membuatku ditampar kenyataan.

Aku telah mati.

Dan itu artinya aku harus… berpisah dengan semua isi dunia ini?

Kenapa sekarang hatiku pedih?

Aku tidak akan bisa memecahkan kasus lagi.

Oh tidak. Kudo akan merebut semua kejayaanku!

Aku juga belum sempat menangkap Kid si Pencuri!

Dan… dan… masih banyak lagi, yang belum kuraih di dunia!

Aku bahkan baru lulus universitas enam bulan yang lalu dan aku sudah harus mati!

Tapi di atas itu semua…

Aku…

Aku harus meninggalkan Kazuha?

…….Tunggu.

Memangnya kenapa? Sama seperti aku harus meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku. Sama seperti aku harus meninggalkan Kudo. Sama seperti aku harus meninggalkan kasus-kasus pembunuhan. Aku juga akan meninggalkan Kazuha.

Kenapa yang terakhir itu…

…Aku tidak mau.

Aku dan dia…

Aku dan dia…

Sebenarnya aku dan dia ini apa?

"Aku mengerti," sahutku, mengangguk cepat. "Bisa aku ke tempat Kazuha sekarang, untuk melihatnya… terakhir kali?"

Mungkin dengan menjahilinya terakhir kali sebagai hantu bisa menenangkan hatiku yang entah kenapa memanas ini. Mungkin setelah melihatnya, plus orang tuaku –berhubung rumah kami dekat, dan Kudo – malaikat kematian tidak masalah kan bepergian ke Tokyo sebentar, aku bisa puas.

Benarkah?

"Oh, itu tidak perlu," jawab Botan enteng. Giliranku yang membelalak. Menurutku permintaan tadi kan sangat ringan. Aku bahkan belum minta yang terakhir – yang ke Tokyo untuk menghantui Kudo? Melihat ekspresiku, Botan buru-buru melanjutkan. "Karena... Wah, Heiji Hattori, kamu kok cepat sekali menyerah sih? Seperti bukan kamu saja. Roh-roh lain selalu merengek-rengek dan memelas sepenuh hati, susah payah meminta kesempatan kedua jika bertemu denganku."

"Kesempatan kedua?"

"Aduuhh…! Kamu dari tadi tidak menyimak – err – menangkap maksudku yang tersirat ya? Kamu itu belum bisa ke gerbang kematian karena mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk hidup kembali! Memangnya kau tidak mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kazuha?"

Aku _tidak _mencerna kalimat Botan yang terakhir. Yang kutahu, detik berikutnya aku melonjak girang ke udara. Oh, Mitch Albom, betapa tepat bukumu. Aku adalah roh yang mendapat kesempatan kedua.

Dan urusanku?

Apa urusanku yang krusial?

Krusial…

Terpenting dalam hidupku…

Oh.

Oh tidak.

Urusanku yang belum terselesaikan di dunia…

Dengan seseorang…

Kenapa _dia _lagi yang muncul di kepalaku? Hilangkan bayangan gadis berkuncir kuda yang menyebalkan itu, hilangkan bayangan cewek pemarah yang suka menjitakku itu… Suara cemprengnya yang selalu mengataiku 'Ahou'… Oh ya! Tentu saja aku ada urusan dengan seseorang! Kudo! Kasus terakhir yang kemarin itu kan belum terpecahkan… Bayangan gadis berkuncir kuda… Kudo… Ahou… Kudo… Ahou…

Kepalaku sakit…

"Kazuha…?"

Tanpa sadar nama itu sudah meluncur keluar dari mulutku.

Botan, tidak menggubris ekspresiku yang membeku, mendecit gembira mendengar gumaman tadi. "Akhirnya…! Jreng jreng jreng. Tepat sekali. Susah juga ya kalau efek benturan di kepala pas kecelakaan tadi terbawa sampai mati."

Seperti ada orang yang memencet tombol ON dalam kepalaku, seperti mesin yang semakin memanas, seperti komputer yang baru bisa mengakses semua folder rahasianya, aku kembali tersadar.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial.

Sialan.

Memang ADA yang harus kukatakan pada si Ahou itu.

Aku harus melihatnya. Aku HARUS bertemu dengannya sekarang.

Realita bahwa aku akan terpisah selamanya dengan Kazuha mulai menggerayangi kepalaku, dan dadaku tiba-tiba sesak. Semuanya sempit.

Tunggu. Aku kan punya kesempatan kedua.

"Botan, kembalikan aku pada tubuhku! Cepat!"

Aku tidak mau mati. Sama sekali tidak mau. Dan itu baru kusadari… sekarang?

Syukurlah aku punya kesempatan kedua kalau begitu. Aku beruntung.

Tapi malaikat kematian itu hanya menatapku datar.

"Dengan senang hati, kami akan membuatmu kembali hidup, Heiji. Hanya saja sebelumnya kami perlu memastikan apa kau benar-benar pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua itu," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja aku pantas!" Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba untuk tidak menyerapahnya. Kebiasaan buruk itu perlu dibuang. "Kau yang bilang sendiri aku masih punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan! Memang ada, selain kasus-kasus yang belum kupecahkan, aku… sesuatu yang harus pada seseorang… Kazuha…" Aku terhenti. "…adalah…"

"Kenapa berhenti?" pancing Botan.

Aku terdiam. Adalah apa, bagiku?

Botan berdecak lagi. "Benar-benar penyangkalan nurani sampai lubuk terdalam, kau ini. Sampai mati pun masih. Kau mencintai Kazuha?"

"Apa?"

"Jawab, Heiji."

Apa itu cinta?

Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hei. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Memangnya kapan aku ada waktu untuk mempelajari sesuatu yang menggelikan itu?

Aku tidak mengerti.

Aku membayangkan Kudo dan Neechan. Bagaimana Neechan dengan sabar menunggu Kudo kembali ke wujud asal. Bagaimana Kudo brengsek itu begitu peduli pada Neechan, begitu melindunginya. Mereka jatuh cinta, jelas sekali. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin mereka berbuntut dengan bertunangan setahun yang lalu?

Tapi… apakah aku dan Kazuha seperti mereka?

Selama ini aku menganggapnya tidak lebih sebagai adik yang harus dijaga. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun, atau siapapun, melukainya.

Tapi…

Bukan cinta sejati. JELAS bukan cinta sejati. Pengurus alam baka – siapa pun itu yang menulis bahwa Kazuha seharusnya – aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengucapkannya tanpa bersendawa, ugh – adalah cinta sejatiku harus ditembak. Atau digantung terbalik.

Ahou—Kazuha, maksudku lagi, sudah lebih seperti saudara bagiku.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku. Aku bingung. Benar-benar bingung, dan itu murni dari dalam lubuk hati. Menatap Botan, aku berharap ia membantu mencari jawaban yang benar.

Botan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Heiji. Kami akan membantu menemukan kebenaran sejati di dalam hatimu," katanya. "Karena kebenaran sejati, adalah tiket masuk pintu 'kesempatan kedua'."

"Tiket masuk pintu 'kesempatan kedua'?" aku bingung.

"Hey, kau kira kami bagi-bagi kesempatan berharga itu dengan gratis dan membiarkan orang-orang tumpul seperti kalian mati lagi tanpa meraih gol apapun?" respon Botan jengkel. "Maksud dari kesempatan kedua itu kan, selain memperbaiki urusan yang belum selesai, adalah membuat hidupmu lebih berarti bagi orang lain, selain bagimu sendiri. Karena kematian dan kelahiran itu seperti kunci rantai, Heiji. Selalu berhubungan satu sama lain, tanpa kita sadari."

"Dan kami ingin, agar kau membenarkan trek kunci rantaimu yang agak kacau, terutama dengan Kazuha, orang yang paling penting dalam hidupmu" suara Botan mengecil, ia nyengir. "Dan orang yang paling memiliki tautan nasib paling krusial, dalam takdirmu."

"Oh… hentikan!" sahutku, menekan kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut. "Jangan membuatku tambah bingung!"

"Engga kok! Okelah! Sudah siap, Heiji?" Botan meraih tanganku, seiring dengan itu dayungnya mulai bergerak, menanjak ke atas. Kubiarkan tubuhku mengikuti. Melayang. "Sebentar lagi akan ada tiga instruktur yang akan membawamu… berputar-putar… pindah dari satu dimensi ke dimensi lain…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Duh! Untuk memberimu pelajaran tentang kebenaran sejati, tentu saja! Kau benar-benar mau dapat kesempatan kedua engga sih!" seru Botan, menahan diri untuk tidak menggetokku dengan ujung dayung.

Aku diam saja. Dongkol. Seratus persen aku mau. Siapa juga yang mau mati muda?

"Persiapkan hatimu."

Sebelum aku bertanya macam-macam lagi, kami sudah melaju dengan sangat kencang. Melesat, bagai mengejar bulan purnama di atas sana. Menoleh ke bawah, lokasi kematianku semakin kecil… dan mengecil.

Melintas di pikiranku bagaimana ekspresi Kazuha ketika mendengar aku tewas dalam kecelakaan.

Aku tidak mau membayangkan. Karena aku akan hidup. Hidup, dan akan kembali untuknya…

Emm…

Maksudku, kembali pada urusan duniawiku yang lebih penting lainnya.

Tapi sebelum itu, entah pelajaran macam yang akan diberikan instruktur-instruktur yang tadi dikatakan malaikat kematianku.

Aku baru mau mulai menjerit padanya untuk mengurangi kecepatan sebelum yang bisa kudengar hanya gesekan angin. Ini terlalu cepat. Ouch. Lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *


	2. Tentang Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer: **Meitantei Conan © Aoyama Gosho. Yu Yu Hakusho © Yoshiro Togashi. Five People You Meet in Heaven © Mitch Albom. Christmas Carol © Charles Dickens.

**A/N: **_Update _satu chapter aja sampai lewat setahun. Malu, euy. Selain itu, genre saya ubah jadi tragedy-comedy (ceritanya pingin sok-sok kayak Divina Comedia, padahal... blah... sebenarnya karena pertimbangan bahwa cerita ini engga ada nuansa angsty yang massive. Mungkin ada, tapi nanti banget. Jadi, saya ganti deh). Well, three to go:)

**.Tentang Masa Lalu.**

Menunggang sebuah dayung yang melaju dengan kecepatan suara, atau mungkin kecepatan cahaya yang tidak diketahui dengan tepat—dan tidak berminat untuk kucari tahu pula—nilai nominalnya, cukup hebat kedengarannya, eh?

Fakta itu tidak kulebih-lebihkan, walau secara saintifik seharusnya tubuhku sudah tersayat oleh tekanan udara yang dihasilkan oleh velositas yang sedemikian rupa. Tapi, hei, aku sudah mati. Bicara soal keuntungan menjadi makhluk tak bernyawa, ha ha ha. NASA tentunya akan iri jika tahu hal ini.

Tapi...! Satu hal yang harus kukatakan pada kalian, wahai kawan-kawanku yang baik. Menerima tumpangan dari malaikat kematian itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tidak. Sama. Sekali. Apalagi kalau medium yang digunakan sangat tidak bonafide, seperti… yang kusebutkan tadi—sebuah dayung, misalnya. Motor gaib, masih dapat ditolerir. UFO, keren. Tambahan sepasang sayap, err, terlalu menggelikan, jauh dari seleraku, tapi cukup indah dari segi romantisme. _Yuck. _Teleport, luar biasa.

Tapi… Sebuah dayung?

Pfff…

Membuatku mempertanyakan tingkat kekreatifan para anggota tim pendesain transportasi alam baka. Bahkan jiwa seni Kudo yang notebene sangat amat menyedihkan statusnya pun lebih baik daripada mereka yang memutuskan untuk menjadikan sebuah dayung—dayung boat, yang terbuat dari kayu tok, lebih tepatnya—sebagai kendaraan penghubung dunia dan akhirat. Dari seluruh medium, ya ampun! Mereka memilih sebuah dayung!

…Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku tidak akan belingsatan sampai seperti ini dalam mempermasalahkan si Dayung Brengsek, kalau saja terjadi lima hal:

Pertama, aku duduk dengan posisi yang baik dan nyaman (senyaman duduk yang dapat dilakukan di atas sebilah tongkat… ugh).

Kedua, aku membuat ancang-ancang yang kuat dan berpegangan erat pada bagian yang tepat pada gagangnya.

Ketiga, Botan memperingatkan bahwa kami akan meluncur dengan kecepatan yang menggila seperti cheetah rabies. Eit. Tidak. Jauuuh lebih parah dari seekor cheetah rabies. Bayangkan cheetah rabies yang berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya… Kalau saja kejadian itu memungkinkan secara kodrat alam…. Ah, sudahlah.

Keempat, batang kayu tolol tidak menukik ini secara balistik.

Kelima, batang kayu (super) tolol ini tidak menghempaskanku dengan tiba-tiba, dengan Botan yang hanya melambaikan tangan sambil mengucapkan 'bye-bye' ketika peganganku terlepas, sehingga aku meluncur terbang seperti selembar kertas koran di jalan raya dalam dimensi angkasa luas yang hanya diwarnai dengan titik-titik cahaya aneh seperti bintang, yang sintingnya, masih ada gaya gravitasi yang bekerja.

Brengsek.

Horor wahana kereta luncur vertikal sembilan puluh derajat di Tropical Island hanya sebesar kelingking jika dibandingkan dengan sensasi jatuh bebas ke daratan yang tak berujung dari ketinggian yang gila dengan kecepatan yang gila pula.

---

---

Yang aku tahu terjadi kemudian adalah, jatuh bebas itu terhenti begitu saja. Tidak ada hempasan, tidak ada hentakan, tidak ada balas pantul dari dasar, melainkan hanya… berhenti. _Tep!_ Seperti ada yang memencet tombol stop dari entah dimana, dan aku sebagai objek bergerak yang ada dalam kotak televisi tinggal menurutinya.

Mata yang kututup sejak awal penjatuhan tadi, perlahan membuka. Pelan, pelan, pelan. Dan yang kulihat adalah sebuah kipas angin… Kipas angin yang menempel pada bidang datar dengan ruas-ruas panel persegi putih yang tersusun rapi… Dan sebuah lampu yang sedang tidak menyala…

Sebuah langit-langit, aku menyimpulkan. Langit-langit kamar, setelah aku melihat sekeliling. Aku berada di sebuah kamar berukuran 4x4 yang bernuansa tradisional dengan lantai tatami yang lembut dan masih terawat seakan baru saja dipasang kemarin sore. Dengan _shoji _ bercorak garis horizontal yang ditoreh dengan tinta cina secara halus.

Pintu-pintu kaca geser terpasang di salah satu sisi dinding yang tepat berseberangan dengan pintu masuk, menghubungkan kamar ini dengan taman luar yang luas. Matahari pukul sepuluh pagi—di luar ada sebatang tiang bambu dan bayangannnya mengarah pada pukul tersebut, itu kusadari sebelum akhirnya mataku menangkap sebuah jam dinding antik ketika aku memutar badan. Ternyata perkiraanku tepat, heh—menembus pintu kaca yang setengah tertutup korden, membuat sinar lurus dan menampakkan debu-debu dan partikel mikro yang melayang.

Siapapun pemilik rumah ini pastilah orang yang mewah dan berselera tinggi. Terlihat dari tamannya yang terawat , dan… kembali ke isi kamar, yang penuh dengan barang-barang yang pasti tidak dibeli di toko konvensional biasa: buffet kaca yang penuh dengan boneka _ningyo_, lemari kayu oak berisi buku dan hiasan kepala _daruma_ dari porselen, _shamisen_ antik yang menggantung di dinding, dan sebuah meja tulis kaki pendek dari kayu marun. Selembar kertas gulung _haiku_ berilustrasikan sebuah air terjun dengan tinta merah yang belum selesai dengan sempurna tergeletak di atasnya.

Yap, jelas ini sebuah kamar orang tua yang hobinya masih kuno.

Walau agak…

Familiar…

"Tidak sopan. Hobi kuno, katamu?"

Aku berbalik.

Berani sumpah aku tidak mendengar suara pintu bergeser atau langkah kaki manusia. Namun, di sana, Berdirilah seorang sosok beryukata kelabu di depan pintu masuk. Seorang kakek tua. Rambutnya telah memutih penuh, namun tanpa tanda-tanda kebotakan yang berarti, dengan kumis dan jenggot lebat yang menutup rahang bawahnya. Tangannya menggantung di belakang punggung. Bahunya bidang dan tegap, tidah bongkok ringkih layaknya renta yang umum.

Orang tua cadas. Terakhir kali aku melihat manula yang segar seperti ini adalah…

…oh, ya ampun.

"Kakek?"

Orang tua itu mendesah kecewa, "Detektif Muda dari Barat yang tidak terkalahkan, perlu lima detik untuk menyimpulkan hal yang semudah itu." Alisnya berjengit menatapku yang, bah, mulutku menganga kelewat lebar rupanya. "Jangan kaget begitu dong. Kita kan di dunia kematian."

"Oh ya," sahutku cepat-cepat, "semua bisa terjadi." Dan suaraku kembali hilang. Membuka mulut. Lalu mengatupkannya kembali. Aku merasa menjadi saudara jauh ikan mas koki. "Apa yang Kakek lakukan di sini?"

Mata Kakek—yang lebih kecil dari lubang celengan dari keramik—membuka—momen yang nyaris _annual_ saking jarangnya terjadi, melihat bagian putih matanya. Dan aku tidak berdelusi, ketika melihat ada percik sinar yang menyiratkan kejahilan tingkat tinggi di sana. Ia menyeringai.

Firasat buruk menjalari punggungku.

"Cucu. Aku instruktur pertamamu," Tuhan. Segera cabut nyawaku… Egh… Sudah dicabut, ya? "Omong-omong, kenapa umurmu pendek sekali?"

---

_Ketika Heiji Hattori berusia tiga tahun, sebuah paviliun didirikan tepat di samping kamarnya. Halaman rumah keluarga Hattori sangat luas, kalau tidak bisa dibilang salah satu yang terluas dari semua halaman rumah keluarga berada di Osaka. Ekstensi semacam itu tidak jadi masalah. Walau begitu, butuh waktu satu minggu lebih untuk menghibur Heiji yang tidak rela pohon mapel kesayangannya ditebang untuk memperlancar pembangunan paviliun baru itu._

_Segera setelah paviliun itu sempurna, anggota keluarga Hattori bertambah. Bukan, bukan ada bayi yang baru. Sebaliknya, ada seorang kakek tua berambut putih berjas necis cokelat yang datang dengan Mercedes hitam pada suatu siang dengan koper yang bertumpuk. _

_Ibu Heiji menyambutnya di gerbang dengan penuh sukacita. Ayah Heiji bahkan sampai kembali dari kantor untuk bercengkerama dengannya. Heiji sendiri... tidak begitu menyukai orang asing. Ia keluar dari kamar dengan diseret paksa oleh ayahnya, dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi salam dengan dibantu oleh tangan ibunya ("Membungkuk, Heiji!")._

"_Beliau," kata Heizo sambil tersenyum, "adalah ayah ibumu. Baru saja kembali dari Jerman. Kamu belum pernah bertemu dengannya, kan, Heiji?"_

_Heiji hanya memalingkan muka._

_Shizuka menghela napas melihat tingkah puteranya. "Mulai hari ini, Kakek akan tinggal di rumah kita..."_

_Heiji mendongak kilat._

"…_di paviliun sebelah kamarmu. Senang, kan, ada teman?"_

_Heiji menatap orang tua yang menjadi penyebab pohon mapel kesayangannya dinoneksistensikan itu dengan sengit. Yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran mengejek yang lebar._

_---_

"Kecelakaan mobil, ya?" si Tua itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya puas. "Kukira kamu akan bernasib lebih baik daripada kakekmu ini."

"Cih, setidaknya aku tidak mati gara-gara mobil yang kukendarai terseret kereta sampai lima kilometer," aku mendengus, mengingat kejadian saat aku berumur dua belas tahun itu. "Tragedi terbesar dalam keluarga Hattori apanya? Orang bodoh mana yang pakai alat pacu jantung lalu ngebut di tengah jalan, akhirnya kumat di persimpangan rel kereta?"

"Masih tetap kurang ajar, kamu ini," ia terkekeh, meninju bahuku dengan cara yang sama setiap kami berkelahi secara verbal ketika dulu kala. Berusaha menahan, akhirnya aku tersenyum kecut.

Aku kehilangan orang ini.

Tapi aku sedang tidak berada dalam mood untuk bersentimental ria sekarang.

"Jadi, Kakek, sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Ia tertawa renyah. "Bersenang-senang," Ia pasti menangkap ekspresiku yang siap akan memitingnya, maka ia melanjutkan, "Bocah Bodoh, kamu mendapat kesempatan untuk hidup kembali, lho."

"Sudah tahu."

"Lantas kenapa cemberut? Coba," ia membuat gerakan menggulung di udara dengan kedua tangannya, "buat hatimu lebih antusias, biar lebih seru. Perjalanan kita bakal panjang nih. 'Menelusuri kebenaran sejati' bisa jadi menyebalkan kalau dijalani dengan kepala yang panas."

Sejujurnya, aku masih tidak 'ngeh' dengan semua omong kosong kebenaran sejati ini. Agak lelah juga mendengarnya. Seperti membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak berwujud, kira-kira seperti itulah. Benda abstrak. Dan aku tidak suka hal-hal yang tidak memenuhi dimensi ruang, yang tidak bisa kulihat, tidak bisa kutangkap dalam ingatan, dan tidak dapat didebat secara deduktif.

Salah satu alasan kenapa sekarang aku masih merasa seperti di dalam dunia mimpi. Buktinya, aku mati dan aku sangat tenang. Ada sejempit harapan kalau ada seseorang yang akan membangunkanku—

"Hentikan harapan konyolmu tentang 'ini semua mimpi', Heiji," ujar Kakek tiba-tiba. Dua kali dia menebak pikiranku. Apa kematian bisa membuat seseorang jadi punya kemampuan telepati? "Bukan telepati, tapi wajahmu itu secablak buku yang terbuka lebar," Oh. "Terimalah kenyataan. Kamu sudah mati."

Selalu ada orang yang akan mematahkan harapan. Yeah.

"Oke. Aku mati. Lantas apa materi yang akan Kakek berikan? Tugasmu sebagai instruktur, kan? Lebih cepat lebih baik supaya aku kembali hidup—" _Karena masih ada yang harus kubereskan dengan seseorang di dunia sana… "—_Suara apa itu barusan?"

Kakek melengos, "'Suara barusan' apanya. Itu tadi kata hatimu. Ah, sudah, sudah, hapus muka mau debatmu yang menyebalkan itu. Benar katamu, lebih cepat mulai, lebih cepat selesai, sehingga lebih cepat aku dapat kembali ke alamku. Dasar pengganggu kesenangan akhirat," ujarnya sengit.

Aku mendongkol.

"Berdiri," perintahnya.

Kami—yang tadi duduk bersila di atas tatami ruangan yang akhirnya kusadari sebagai kamar kakek di paviliun rumahku—berdiri berhadapan. Lalu diam.

"Kek…" desisku. Siapa yang tadi mau prosesnya berjalan cepat?

"Heiji," panggilnya syahdu, jarinya menuding tepat di ujung hidungku, "Kamu sebenarnya, 'apanya' Kazuha?"

JEDUG!

"Apa maksudnya pertanyaan itu?!"

"Jawab saja!"

Tidak perlu berpikir, rasanya jawaban itu sudah terprogram di lidahku. Memulai dengan helaan napas, kalimat itu meluncur keluar. "'Apanya' apa? Kakek kan tahu sendiri. Kazuha itu temanku dari kecil." Rapi. Bersih. Nyata.

Dan memang begitu… kan?

"Hm hm hm…" ia bersenandung aneh. Aku tahu dengan pasti ia tidak membeli pernyataanku barusan.

"Kalau Kakek mau bilang dia adalah—" aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak bersendawa sebelum mengucapkannya! Satu, dua, ti… "—_cinta sejati_ku seperti yang dikatakan Botan, aku cuma bisa bilang: sayang sekali, bukan. Ha-ha."

"Ya, ya, dan babi bersayap pun berterbangan di langit," balas Kakek dengan ringan. "Kata malaikat bernama Botan yang menitip pesan padaku itu tadi, kamu berada dalam kondisi penyangkalan tingkat tinggi. Tapi tidak kusangka akan separah ini."

"Penyangkalan apa!"

"Akan menjadi hal yang klasik kalau aku memberondongimu dengan pertanyaan interogasi psikologis semacam 'siapa orang yang paling ingin kau lindungi' dan blah blah blah… Heiji, dengar."

"Telingaku sudah terpasang dari tadi," balasku. Tidak peduli kalau ketus. Ini semua semakin menjengkelkan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," dan dengan begitu, ia menjentikkan jemari kanannya. Bunyi celetak nyaring terdengar, dan dimensi lingkup kami meluntur dengan gradasi pelangi yang aneh, seperti es krim aneka rasa yang mencair dengan cepat. "Kita akan kembali ke masa lalu sebentar…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Menelisik 'awal mula'," Kakek tersenyum kecil, "mungkin ada sesuatu yang terlewat di masa lalu sehingga hormonmu bermutasi jadi seperti sekarang," ia terkekeh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "sampai-sampai… Belum tahu 'cinta' sampai umur segini? Yang benar saja…"

"Hei!" Apa maksudnya itu? Sialan.

"Sshhh," Kakek menempelkan telunjuk di depan mulutnya, "Perhatikan."

Dan lingkungan sekeliling kami berubah menjadi…

…kamarku delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

---

_Mereka menyambut kedatangan kakek tua itu dengan penuh sukacita. 'Mereka' di sini maksudnya adalah keluarga. Dan keluarga, dalam kamus 'dinasti' Hattori adalah mereka yang terikat dengan hubungan darah juga hubungan lingkup yang bernama 'kantor kepolisian'. Semua di kepolisian Osaka mengenal ayah dari Shizuka Hattori itu. _

_Di zamannya, ia merupakan polisi yang terkenal akan keberaniannya dalam medan. Berteman dengan ayah Heizo Hattori dan puas menjabat sebagai wakil direktur kepolisian sampai akhirnya 'iseng' berkerabat dengan Interpol. Jatuh cinta pada kota Berlin, lalu hanya kembali ke Jepang untuk melihat puterinya menikah. Tapi akhirnya luluh juga untuk kembali secara permanen setelah Shizuka mengancam untuk menyuap Interpol agar keanggotaan ayahnya diilegalkan supaya ia segera pulang. Shizuka tidak main-main ketika mendengar jantung ayahnya bermasalah, seorang diri pula di luar negeri sana._

_Tapi itu bukan inti dari cerita._

_Sekarang ini, bagian tengah rumah dan taman kediaman Hattori dipenuhi dengan hiruk pikuk pesta ramah tamah. Keluarga dan kepolisian bercampur baur. Dan Heiji tenggelam dalam kesendirian yang tenang di kamarnya. Kesepian. Tapi setidaknya ada ketenangan dan tidak ada yang sibuk menepuk kepalanya, mencubit pipinya, menanyakan umurnya, dan segala pertanyaan yang serupa setiap pesta semacam ini diadakan. _

_Heiji memutar-mutar bola baseball-nya, melempar dari satu tangan ke tangan lain. Denting sendok-gelas, tawa, dan senda gurau terdengar samar dari luar. Tidak ada yang mencarinya. _

_Setengah mati ia ingin orang-orang itu pulang._

_Sepi._

_Pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Heiji enggan membalas. Ia hanya menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, siap-siap ngambek seandainya yang masuk adalah ibunya yang akan memaksanya untuk berbaur dengan para tamu._

_Dan yang memunculkan kepalanya tidak lain adalah orang yang menyebabkan situasi ramai yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Si 'pemangkas' pohon mapel—secara tidak langsung. Kakek._

"_Bocah," sapanya. Heiji membalas dengan memancungkan bibir bawahnya. "Muka macam apa itu. Jangan mengucilkan diri di kamar begitu. Tidak sopan."_

_Heiji berbalik dan menelungkupkan tubuh di ranjang, membelakangi pintu._

_Ia mendengar kakeknya hanya terkekeh, lalu berbicara dengan orang lain yang tadi sempat Heiji lihat bayangannya di balik daun pintu. "Lihat tuh. Masih tetap mau bermain dengannya? …Oke," Heiji merasakan perhatian Kakek kembali terfokus ke arahnya, "Heiji, ini ada anak yang ingin bermain denganmu. Hei."_

_Sebodo amat._

_Hela napas. "Ya sudah, kamu masuk saja. Tanya dia mau bermain atau tidak. Hati-hati, dia bisa menggigit lho." _

_Cekikik kecil terdengar. Bunyi ringan langkah kaki yang memasuki ruangan. Suara pintu yang menutup dengan halus. Siapa pun itu, ia berjalan dengan langkah kecil dan cenderung melompat—itulah yang Heiji simpulkan dari bunyi gesekan kaus kaki dengan karpet kamar yang ia dengar. Dan… apa ini, wangi shampo stroberi?_

_Ya ampun. Kakeknya mempersilahkan seorang anak perempuan memasuki kamarnya! Tanpa seizinnya pula! _

_Heiji ingin mengamuk. Atau setidaknya melakukan tindakan ekstrim lainnya. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bekerjasama untuk itu. Ia tetap meringkuk. Ini semua gara-gara Kakek. Seandainya ia tidak datang… Seandainya ia tidak tinggal di sini… Sebal. Sebal. Sebaaaaaal…_

"_Eh," anak yang ia punggungi itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Kecil dan lembut. "Kamu sakit, ya?" Tidak terdengar jawaban. _

_Ketika sebuah tangan menyampiri dahinya, Heiji tersentak bangun, "Hei! Jangan pegang!" serunya marah. Mulutnya sudah siap untuk mencecar, tapi belum sempat terucap, Heiji terhenti dan dengan tepat menatap pasang mata cokelat di hadapannya. Lalu merekam keseluruhan memori pertamanya tentang anak perempuan itu._

_Pipi mungil yang merah tembam, dibingkai dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir kuda ke belakang. Dari tingginya, ia tidak lebih tua dari Heiji sendiri. Sebuah boneka kelinci dari flanel terpeluk erat di tangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menyentuh Heiji kini terhenti di udara. Ekspresinya… merupakan adukan sempurna antara terkejut, penasaran, sebal, juga… pengertian._

'_Aku mengerti keadaanmu,' kira-kira begitulah dalam bahasa orang dewasa. Tapi karena ini adalah dunia anak-anak, dan spontanitas kejut karena ditepis sambil diberi seruan kasar seperti tadi lebih besar andilnya daripada bertoleransi lebih lama, maka gadis itu pun membalas berseru, dengan wajah yang memerah sepersekian detik penuh kesal._

"_Apa sih! Dasar Ahou!!!!"_

…_Dan itu, adalah pertemuan pertama Heiji Hattori dengan Kazuha Toyama._

_---_

"Ahahahaha!"

Tawa Kakek sudah berlangsung selama enam menit lima belas detik, dan masih berlanjut. Yap, aku masih menghitungnya. Enam belas detik, tujuh belas detik…

"Ohohoho! Ya ampun! Lihat itu, wajahmu! Wajahmu!" Histeria sekali orang tua ini, ingin kusambit dengan tongkat baseball yang bertengger di pojok ruangan—dua puluh satu detik, dua puluh dua detik—Rasanya tidak ada yang lucu dari wajahku yang sedang menerima dampratan dari Kazuha untuk yang pertama kalinya.

…Memang mataku membelalak agak aneh, cenderung tidak wajar. Tapi ya, itu jelas. Belum pernah, sepanjang usia empat tahunku saat itu, menerima makian dari anak perempuan.

"Buahahahaha…" dua puluh sembilan detik, tiga puluh sembilan detik, "… ha ha…" tawanya semakin mereda, "… he he…" sampai akhirnya, "…haaah…"

"Puas?" tanyaku.

"Sangat," jawabnya, setengah tersengal. "Cucuku yang malang."

"Berisik."

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi langsung diberi dampratan—OHOHOHOHO!!"

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola mataku, "Ya, ya, bla bla, bicara apa sih, Kek."

"Mulai memungkiri fakta lagi, eh? Coba lihat," Kakek menjentikkan jarinya seperti awal tadi dan, seperti video yang ditekan tombal _forward_, tempo yang termampatkan dari dimensi yang sedang kami jejaki mundur ke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tepat ke detik ketika aku yang berusia empat tahun—aku dan Kakek tetap berdiri di samping tempat tidur, tepat di sebelah Kazuha kecil, tapi tentu saja keberadaan kami tidak mereka rasakan—terpaku menatap Kazuha.

Dan aku bisa bilang kalau ucapan Kakek tadi bahkan lebih kosong dari tempurung kura-kura yang ditinggal pergi pemiliknya. Aku versi empat tahun memang sedang terbengong seperti orang bodoh, tapi ada alasan untuk itu. Aku memang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk merekam imej semua orang yang baru kutemui. Tidak terkecuali anak perempuan itu. Walau dalam situasi yang kritis seperti itu pula. Bicara soal ingatan fotografis yang kuat.

Aku melengos. "Omong kosong."

Kakek mendengar gumamanku dan memperkecil frekuensi tawanya, "Yah, kamu bisa saja bilang demikian. _Kami-sama_ tahu, sepersekian detik itu, ada sesuatu yang melintas di antara… kalian," aku dikejutkan dengan kakek yang menatapku dengan pandangan hangat, "yang tadi itu adalah awal dari tautan takdir kalian."

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain, "Oh?". Memang benar, yang tadi itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu Kazuha. Selanjutnya, seperti virus flu yang tidak terhindarkan, kami selalu bertemu lagi dan lagi, dalam setiap kesempatan yang bahkan nyaris aneh. Di supermarket. Di taman. Di kantor ayah, jangan ditanya lagi. Bahkan kami satu sekolah, tanpa ada rencana dari orang tua sama sekali—setidaknya begitulah menurut pengakuan mereka.

Frekuensi yang padat itu, mau tidak mau, membuat kami akhirnya menghabiskan waktu bersama daripada dengan kebanyakan anak-anak lain dengan temannya. Akhirnya, dibuatlah kesimpulan, dimana ada Heiji, pasti ada Kazuha, juga sebaliknya. Harus diakui, setiap kami bersama, keributan verbal terjadi. Bukan kehendakku… Tapi terjadi begitu saja.

"Dan selanjutnya memang mengalir begitu saja," timbrung Kakek, lagi-lagi seakan mencuri secuil pikiranku. "Kebersamaan kalian itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aneh bukan? Ada ketidaksengajaan seperti itu. Dan sejak awal, keberadaanmu baginya pun, jauh lebih besar artinya daripada yang selama ini kamu kira."

"Hmmm…"

"Begitulah…"

"Kakek?"

"Ya, Heiji?"

"Ini omong kosong."

"Sekali lagi kamu ucapkan dua kata itu…"

"Apa?"

Kakek melengos, "…tidak apa-apa. Sistem pindah dimensi waktu ini menghabiskan energiku." Seiring itu, penampakan tubuh Kakek berubah. Ia mendongak. Aku mendongak. Di atas sana, sebuah bola cahaya putih mendekat ke arah kami. Tidak nampak mengancam, malah justru memberi suasana damai. Bagiku, cahaya itu agak sedikit mengintimidasi. "Sudah waktunya…"

"Kakek, tunggu!" Aku berusaha menangkap tangannya, namun yang kuraih hanya udara. Tidak terjadi kontak fisik, seiring semakin transparannya Kakek.

"Cucu, apalagi? Aku sudah tidak sabar mau pulang, nih," Kakek memberiku tatapan curiga.

"Aa…" Aku berdehem. "Itu…" Ucapkan, Bodoh!

Sambil melipat tangannya, Kakek menunggu. Namun, ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu anak yang jenius, Heiji. Hanya sayang, kecerdasan emosionalmu mutlak harus dibenahi." Dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah berada di atas kepalaku. "Lanjutkan perjalanan ini, Nak. Lalu hiduplah kembali. Aku tidak mau cepat-cepat bertemu lagi denganmu. Maksudku, tentu saja aku akan memperhatikanmu dari atas dan ber-'blah-blah' seperti semua basa-basi seperti yang dilakukan oleh arwah dalam film-film. Aku akan melakukannya. Hanya saja, hiduplah. Oke?"

Mata kakek basah.

Aku tidak bohong kalau hal yang sama terjadi juga di mataku.

"Jangan cengeng!" sembur Kakek.

"Kau yang duluan, Tua Renta!"

"Kurang ajar! Ah…" Kakek menoleh. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Titip salam untuk calon istrimu."

"Ka—"

Blep.

"—kek!!!"

Dan dengan begitu saja, Kakek lenyap.

Begitu pula wujud cahaya tadi.

Sungguh antiklimaks.

Kepalaku pusing.

---

"…_Dan sejak awal, keberadaanmu baginya pun, jauh lebih besar artinya daripada yang selama ini kamu kira."_

Hei.

Yang benar saja.

---

"Lumayan bersenang-senang, kan, Heiji?"

"Seperti orang bodoh, Botan."

"Tapi kamu tersenyum."

"Yah… Sudah lama aku tidak melihat orang tua itu."

"Seharusnya pertemuan kalian bisa lebih panjang, sayang energi roh beliau tidak cukup…"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Ia tidak memberitahumu?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ia memberi sedikit intervensi pada kecelakaanmu, Heiji. Jika tidak, tubuhmu pasti sudah harus dikumpulkan dan dijahit ulang oleh tim forensik agar layak dikategorikan sebagai mayat manusia."

Apa?

"Tu-tunggu… Maksudmu… Tapi…" Kakek tidak tahu penyebab kematianku, namun dia melakukan intervensi?

"Ah," Botan menutup mulutnya. Setengah panik, ia menatap ke atas dan membisikkan maaf dengan cepat. Apa lagi yang baru ia bocorkan? "Sebenarnya ia bilang agar aku tidak mengatakannya padamu. Khawatir kamu syok. Tapi kelihatannya kamu baik-baik saja."

Tubuhku seharusnya hancur?

Ya, aku SYOK, _ahou_.

"Kematianmu seharusnya jaaaaauh lebih mengenaskan. Untung kakekmu sempat turun tangan. Roh penjaga yang baik, orang itu. Berterimakasihlah pada beliau kalau kamu bertemu lagi dengannya," Botan membuka buku kecilnya. "Yah, pokoknya, tubuhmu masih utuh kok. Tck! Aku sudah terlalu banyak bocor." Sangat, Botan. Sangat. "Dan kita tidak boleh lama-lama di sini. Orang Kedua-mu sudah menunggu."

"Yaiks, Orang Kedua. Menegaaaangkan," sahutku. Mencoba untuk lebih antusias, sebenarnya. Tapi nampaknya tidak berhasil. Malaikat Dayung itu menatapku dengan jengkel.

Botan mengayun buntut dayungnya, dan menepuknya, seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Naik."

Oh _Kami_.

Tidak lagi.

---

_not-very-soon-but-still..._

**Chapter Tiga: Tentang Masa Kini**

Takashi melompati pasak demi pasak, dengan gerakan yang amat ringan. Sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya ketika masih hidup dulu. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Dan menoleh. "Wasiatku," ujarnya, "kamu masih ingat 'kan apa isinya?"

Mana mungkin bisa lupa. Ia mengucapkannya berulang-ulang di telingaku dengan suara parau sebelum napasnya habis sepenuhnya, sampai aku mimpi buruk di malam pemakamannya. Perutku jadi mulas.

"Aku ingat," tarik napas, yak, "'jangan membuat sepupuku menangis, jangan membuat sepupuku menangis, jangan membuat sepupuku menangis, jangan membuat sepupuku menangis, jangan membuat sepupuku menangis'..."

"Kamu menepatinya?"

Glup.

---


End file.
